disneynonallrealfandomcom-20200215-history
Audrey
Audrey is a new student and a werewolf PAST Audrey has no memory of her father and presumes him to be either dead or a deadbeat but prefers to think of him as the latter. From what she understands her father must have been a werewolf and her mother, human, and though she isn't has strong as most purebred werewolves, she has deadly fighting abilities that has yet to be matched. For the first few years of her life Audrey lived in New York City with her mother, Mari Jiwe McCabe, a moderatly successful bussiness woman who wasing raising a child as a single mother. The year she turned four she started developing her powers: incredible reflexes, a high level of senses, natural fighting ability, communication with other dogs, and lastly her ability to change form into a shewolf. On a whim she thought to perfect them by practising in front of her mother one day but was soon heartbroken. Her mother paled and was horrified at the sight of her daughter and fought to get away only to have Audrey plead for her to stay, suddenly her mother stopped her fighting and with shaky hands she slid to the down and held out her arms to embrace her daughter. But what looked to be a loving moment soon turned into a nightmare as Audrey found that she could no longer breath or escape her mother's tight embrace and then...her world went black. She awoke to find that she was in a dark room and clawed at what looked to be a door, after many hours she broke through only to find that the apartment she once lived in was now empty, no pictures, no furniture, no mother. Starvation soon drove her out of the apartment and into the streets where she learned by watching others how to survive by stealing. She was soon taken in by the orphange due to her young age but her wolf side would soon be discovered and she would disapear into the ally ways. She had many close calls of murder, rape, etc. but she proved to fast to catch, if cornered she took to commanding the stray dogs at hand to defend her which never failed. so she became accostumed to living with the strays of the city. Around when she turned eight years old she was found asleep on the stairs of a church, by a priest. Seeing the state she was in he took her inside while she slept. Upon awaking she was distressed to see she was in a strange room with a stranger and revealed her wolf form to him, ready to fight. Shocked as he was he managed to calm her down and explain his motives. She agreed to stay for a few days to appease with but never changed back into her human form. All the days sshe was there he cared for her and showed only kindness despite her form and temperment and when it came time for her to leave she left only to reapear a few days later. Their relationship continued like this for many months until she trusted him enough to be in her human form around him and gradually came to understand that no all humans were bad. The priest, Father John, she called him came to love her and treat her like his own daughter for he saw the good in her when no one else did and took it upon himself to teach her so everyday he tudored her in all subjects of school and Christianity. Over time she proved to be a fast learner and caught up with the others her age, education wise and traveled the streets less. While out she heard of a school where it was rumored to harbor others like her, creatures and beings with supernaturally abilities, so as to teach them to harness their powers and be free from human prejudice. At first she was weary of the thought of others like her but decided to check it out and inspite of herself... she enrolled. PERSONALITY Though she may come off as tough and tomboyish, she truelly is a kind hearted person with a nuturing instint. Amazingly, during the years of her "street rat-ness" she was not hardhearted but extremely distrustful of humans. She is picky with whom she trusts but once she gets to know you she will be one of the best friends a person can have and will do anything to protect you. It's in her blood to protect her loved ones and those she sees as broken. She has an absolute NO tolerance for bullying and will not hesitate to put and end to it so beware. Her first impressions of people are usually right and she trusts her gut feeling so once your on her badside there is little chance of you getting out of it. She can have a bit of a temper when provoked but usually chooses to glare impressively instead of lashing out. At times she can be mischievous but is very careful with what she does and will respect authority if she deems it "worthy" (not evil). Likes/Dislikes Likes: to work with machine, hang with friends, explore, mess with peoples heads, and the new guy Shang :) Dislikes: bullies, cages, over the top girly things, sexists guys, and that fact that her mother coudn't accept her for what she is. Her favorite saying: Two for flinching *punch* *punch*﻿